


dreams suicide

by Hermitcrabbss



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Killing, Murder, Rape, Sexual, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitcrabbss/pseuds/Hermitcrabbss
Comments: 2





	dreams suicide

clay started off his morning like any other morning. waking up, going downstairs to drink his coffee, and try to ignore the screaming. he knew it wasnt mental, he know what he did. and he was proud of it. he turns on the tv to drown out the screams and yells or pain, then he hears scratching at his basement door. he told them to not go near the door. they disobeyed him. he went over to the door and opened it. seeing his friend karl begging at the door to help him and everyone down there. dream dragged karl into his attic and closed the entrance. he walked away hearing the cries for help from karl, scaired and alone. he knew there was no escape. all he could think about was the kid who was down there. he knew if he disobeyed, he'd be killed. dream was on the last straw with tommy and promised him if he did anything again hed be dead. brutality murdered. and at that time, he heard more screams. he could hear dream getting annoyed. dream swung open the basement door and stomped down the stairs. he looked straight into Tommy's eyes. dream grabbed a gun and shot him. blood splattered everywhere as everyone else screamed in terror. dream walked over to Tommy's dead almost headless body and picked him up. he walked over to quackity, cowering in the corner. dream layed down Tommy's body infront of him. "oops" he said. dream heard the clanking of chains behind him of sapnap trying to be free. dream grabbed a knife and put it up to sapnaps throat. he threatened him to stay quiet. dreams morning was already ruined, he just wanted it all to be done with. dream walked back up the stairs to wash off Tommy's blood and freshen up. he got in the shower and washed off. he put his bloody clothes onto the pile of the other bloody messed clothes. dream thought of his other friends who went "missing" and smiled a bit. he wastn sorry. dream got out of the. bathroom and walked past the entrance of the attic and could only hear faint crying. he walked back to his room to check Twitter. ever since this all began hes been paranoied someone would find out. he was paranoid someone would come looking for him. this is why he hasent streamed. hes scaired people will hear the screaming of those brats. dream knew he couldn't keep being paranoid. he didnt regret what he was doing but he was scaired for the future. he tried to shake the feeling by playing minecraft but it seemed like the screams where getting louder and louder. dream opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a gun. he was done. he was done dealing with them and decided to enjoy himself one last time. he walked downstairs, passing his cat, and went down to the basement. everyone looked at him in fear. he say Tommy's body still infront of quackity. dream picked up Tommy's body and asked quackity if he wanted to dance with tommy one more time. they danced together when they where scaired or sang songs in spanish so this was the least dream could do. quackity shook his head violently saying no. dream anwyas made quackity get up and hold Tommy's body. his head wasnt in tact and still bleeding. his body was cold and very pale. quackity started crying but tried not to. he knew if he was loud he would get shot quicker so he just danced. dream threw Tommy's body out of quackitys hands, hitting the wall them the floor, as dream held quackitys hand and put the gun to his head. he could see the pure fear in quackitys eyes, then he pulled the trigger and quackity dropped to the ground. dream could taste the blood that ended up on his lip as he looked back at sapnap and george. dream grabbed a knife and began sawing off quackitys arm. "need a hand?" dream laughed loudly. he handed the limp arm to george and took the other arm to give to sapnap. dream had a great idea, and told sapnap to eat it. sapnap was shaking, scaired to say no. dream pulled the knife of sapnap and told him to eat it again. sapnap kicked the arm away from him then dream plunged the knife into sapnaps throat. the continued to cut off his head just to hold. when he finally got it off, he started kicking it. them told george to get up to play "sapnap soccer" with him. george was shaking and crying telling dream no. dream went over to the corner with George and help his face. he started complementing george then told him he was sorry. dream took George's arm and carved his name into it then gave george the knife and walked upstairs. he walked to the attic with karl and shot him. he never cared about karl. he never liked karl. he was glad he was gone. dream had 2 more things he had to do. he relized he never did a face reveal, so he grabbed his camera, set it up, and started streaming live. over 400k people came to watch him. the chat was freaking out and asking why he had red all over himself. he took the camera with him and got up. he walked up to the attic and showed the karl and the remains of karl. everyone was freaking out everywhere. #dreammurder was trending on Twitter as a joke until they saw karl. he walked down to the basement and showed the camera what he did. he started laughing when the camera hit george. he looked terrified. dream showed everyone sapnap, tommy, and quackity there to. he ended the stream by telling everyone to not tell anyone. he went upstairs, saying goodbye to George and called the police. he told them everyone while trying not to laugh. he was free. police where coming to take george. he would be okay. he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. he was gone. george heard that and started crying even harder. he knew no one was there. he was all alone with his dead friends. George stumbled upstairs to see the police coming through the door, they pointed there guns at him and told him to get down. he had been in the basement for so long he bearly understood what was happening, so they shot him. that's it. everyone was gone. just the way dream wanted it to be. :)


End file.
